Recurrent aphthous stomatitis is characterized by painful, recurring ulcerations of the oral mucose. It is the most common ulcerative disease in many parts of the world, yet it is poorly understood. The ulcers are localized in the oral cavity and may be oral manifestations of systemic disease. The object is to test the efficacy of application of a 5% strength Amlexalox paste applied topically in healing the ulcers.